danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Yamano
Ban Yamano (山野バン, Yamano Ban) is the overall main protagonist of Danball Senki and Danball Senki W. He is a veteran LBX player winning three tournaments in a row in the first season. Background As a child, Ban was interested in his father's newest work on LBXs. However, the unexpected death of Professor Yamano griefed his mother, Marie Yamano. Believing that LBXs were the cause of his death, she would not allow Ban to get one LBX. Despite his mother's objections, Yamano Ban continued to play with rental LBXs at the Kitajama Store with his friends Ami Kawamura and Kazuya Aoshima. Personality Ban is your typical hot-blooded boy who loves LBX with a sense of justice. But as the series progresses, Ban matures into a more confident person parallel to his developing skills as a growing LBX player. Prior to W, Ban matures more in personality and mentorship to the rookie LBX team players, Hiro and Ran. He appears to be more intelligent towards other opponent's strategy, with more LBX knowledge learned from his father the year after the battle with the Innovators. Appearance In the first season, Ban has with brown short hair, brown eyes, and really thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart-struck cupid-theme logo on the back, baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. He always carries a white LBX shoulde Bag that serves as his LBX tool kit. In W, his hair grows out more. He wears a yellow t-shirt edged with thick black linings with a red jacket over it, navy green shorts and red and white sport sneakers. In-Game Character In Danball Senki BOOST, Ban has a special character ability that when the LP of Ban's LBX gets below 25% he can activate the X Mode in any model he controls, other than Odin. Following the storyline, the ability activation applies when he activates the V Mode. In Danball Senki Baku BOOST, Ban appears in a new identity known as Masked B. Together with his family in costume, they appear as a competitor team for the Artemis Legend, known as the Masked Family. His character like his family are accessible after completing the game. Chronology Season 1 The Beginning Yamano Ban is an average middle-school student who loves the mini-robot hobby, the LBX. He is very passionate about the LBX his father invented, but all of that changed completely when a mysterious woman appears in front of him, entrusting him with a metal suitcase that contains the "great hope and despair for all humanity". After Ban gets home, he finds out what was in the suitcase, a default LBX model labelled AX-00, until he gets ambushed by an LBX squad belonging to the mysterious woman's pursuers. He manages to drive them off thanks to his quick CCM maneuver and control from everyday practice, but it was only just the beginning. The next day, Ban tells his friends about what happened, and they respond he should keep the AX-00 as an opportunity. As a celebration, the model shop owner, Kojirou Kitajima decides to give the newest frame, the Achilles model as a present, only to find it stolen due to his wife's absent-mindedness. Ban, with Ami and Kazu trace the lead to the school slums, following all the way to its leader Hanzou Gouda, and manages to win due to Kazu's sacrifice of his Warrior. But a mysterious organization the pursuers belong to where also keen about retrieving back the AX-00 model at any costs. The first was hypnotizing Kazu with an Egypt model, using him to battle Ban, but won thanks to Achilles's unlocked power, the V-Mode. Learning about his father The next day, Ban and his classmates help Kazu find a new model, where they are approached by two gentlemen, Takuya Uzaki and Ren Hiyama, the Blue Cats owner. They requested Ban, Ami and Kazu for their help to stop an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister on his augmentation parade. Although Kazu feels scared an reluctant, Ban and Ami offers to help to stop LBXs from any wrongdoings, and Kazu was tasked to handle the Hunter model for the mission. Kazu continued to train his sniping skills after the conversation, but was still to hesitant about dealing the seriousness of the mission. With Ban and Ami's comfort about the three of them in it together, Kazu regains confidence and manages to intercept the Assassin, and later Achilles and Kunoichi to finish it off. Although they succeeded, Ban couldn't get over the tension and after asking wky Takuya chose them for this tack, he answers the truth regarding his father, still alive. But Takuya and Hiyama were reluctant to tell the full details for their safety, Ban, Ami and Kazu decides to rescue his father by themselves. They track down his father's hidden location, Kamiya Craft's head manufacturing facility, the Angel Star (thanks to Ami's Kunoichi spying on Takuya and Hiyama). Unbeknownst prior to their infiltration, the mysterious organization known as the Innovator caught sight of them, and continued surveillance on them using their presence as the advantage to destroy Achilles, and tricking former Asuka Works CEO Heiji Kirishima to perform the job. The Angra Visdas Invading Kaidou' mansion The 2050 Artemis Tournament A new machine and new allies The Akihabara Kingdom Tiny Orbit Defense Line His Reason to Fight Operation Daybreak Season 2 New Evil and New Allies A year after the battle with the Inovators, Yamano Ban is known by all his friends as a renowned LBX veteran player among classmates and other champions from around the world. He once again face a new darkness, the Detectors a mysterious terrorist group using LBX for global domination. When Kazuya and Ami get abducted, Ban teams up with two new rookie LBX players; the aracade champion, Hiro Oozora and karate champion, Ran Hanasaki. Joining NICS Learning the whereabouts of Kazuya and Ami from one of Pofessor Yamano's assistants, Cobra, the new trio fly off to Country A to resuce them. They sooner gained new allies, Jessica Kaios, rendevouzed with Jin and a fully recooperated Yuuya . Angra Texas Training He and Hiro share a mutual friendship at the beginning, when Ban taught Hiro as a beginner how to control Perseus. This shows more during Hiro's training for the Angra Texas tournament, where Hiro's comprehensive behaviour allows him to cope with Ban's mentorship, while Jessica and Ran are reluctant to switch battle styles. Stopping the President's Assassination Three as One: Sigma Orbis The True Enemy Trivia *His surname Yamano (山野) means "like a mountain," which is a pun on his strength. *In "Danball Senki W", he teach Hiro the basics of LBX which lead to a close friendship. *His passion when he is still 13 can be compared to young Endou's and Tenma's passion from Inazuma Eleven. The main differences is in the favorites. (Endou and Tenma: Soccer, Ban: LBX) Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants